fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wand That Got Away/References
*Poof appears in this episode after being absent for 6 straight episodes (airdate-wise). *The plot of the episode is almost similar to the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "Where's the Wand". *This is the second time that only Cosmo lost his wand; the first was Shelf Life. He lost it many times before but that was along with Wanda and Poof. *This is the third time that Mr. Turner used fairy magic. The first was Meet the OddParents and the second was I Dream of Cosmo. *Crocker breaks the fourth wall by saying that he gonna throw the wand in slow motion. *This is the last appearance of The Dimmadome in the series. *'International Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on March 4, 2015. * The One That Got Away - The title is a spoof of Katy Perry's song. * - Almost the entire episode have several references of Scooby Doo: **Everyone is dressed and acts like a character from the series; Timmy as Fred Jones, Sparky as Scooby-Doo, Cosmo as , Wanda as and Poof as . **Someone keeps saying Scooby-Doo catchphrases. **Scooby-Doo-like music keeps playing throughout some parts of the episode. **Sparky does Scooby's signature howl. * Bedtime Stories - The scene where Mr. Turner poofs up a big bunch of gumballs could be a reference to the scene where a truck accidentally crashes and the boxes of gumballs fall on Skitter' truck. * Let's Make a Deal – Sparky says that he won the car on a 70s game show and that it was behind curtain number two. This is a reference to the game show "Let's Make a Deal", more specifically the final segment of the show "the big deal of the day" in which two contestants (in the 1970s version) would choose to forfeit their previous prize for a chance to win the big deal of the day. The contestants would have their choice of three prizes hidden behind numbered curtains the contestant who forfeited the more valuable prize would have first pick of curtain one, two, or three after choosing the other contestant would chose their curtain from the two others available. The curtains would then be drawn and the prizes would be revealed the contestants would leave with the prize that was behind their selected curtain the big deal was the most valuable of the three prizes and in the 1970s had a 2/3 chance of being selected by one of the two contestants. *People mistaking Cosmo for Timmy's green lava lamp, and vice versa. *Sparky acting like Scooby-Doo and his gang. *People saying Scooby-Doo-related words. *Crocker pulling muscles when he pedals his Fairy Flyer and announcing his injury before plummeting to the ground. *Timmy is allergic to oranges (as revealed in A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!), but he had no reactions after falling in the orange juice; of course, he may only have reactions when he drinks orange juice (or eats anything with oranges in it). *Timmy wished himself home while Mr. Crocker was still looking for them, yet Mr. Crocker still knew they made the wish somehow. *When the fragile bridge collapses, the pieces of the rubble are able to float away. However, none of the material on the bridge is bouyant enough to float, therefore the bridge pieces and the people on it should sink. *Jorgen states that if a fairy loses his wand, he can no longer be a fairy godparent. But Cosmo and Wanda losed their wands a lot in the series and nothing happened. *Da Rules states that fairies can't poof up money but Wanda poofed some for the Taxi Driver probably because the money is Wanda's. *The friends of Crocker's mom that are too old does not mean they will look and behave like monsters. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 trivia pages